Un vestido rojo para mi mujer
by beatleing
Summary: Dos cosas nunca me terminaron de cerrar... Una es por que Demelza perdonó a Ross tán rápido después del baile de los Warleggan en la T1, la otra es de donde salió el bendito vestido rojo en la T2. Así que escribí una pequeña historia para aclarar esos temas, al menos en mi cabeza...


**Un vestido rojo para mi mujer**

Era el primer día propiamente caluroso de 1789, el verano ya había llegado a la costa de Cornwall. El cielo era azul, sin ninguna nube cubriendo el sol sobre las dos damas que caminaban por la orilla de la playa de Hendrawna. Iban tomadas de la mano y la pequeña se distraía de vez en cuando con algún caracol que encontraba en su camino o con las gaviotas que sobrevolaban encima de sus cabezas. La arena húmeda y las olas amenazantes finalmente agotaron a Julia y la niña estuvo en los brazos de su madre antes de que la primera lágrima pudiera escapar de sus ojos. _'Está bien mi amor, es sólo el mar, no te hará ningún daño'_. Demelza siguió paseando por la playa con su hija, pero la pequeña ya había tenido suficiente aire fresco por un día y se estaba poniendo inquieta. Julia tenía poco más de un año y estaba demasiado pesada para que Demelza la cargara por mucho tiempo, " _si Ross estuviera aquí",_ pensó, pero Ross no estaba de humor para pasear por la playa en esos días, había estado con un pésimo estado de ánimo desde el día de la muerte de Jim Carter.

La bebé y su madre comenzaron el camino de vuelta a casa, incluso con el peso de Julia, Demelza caminó lentamente pensando en los últimos días. Ross no había tocado una copa desde que fueron a despedirse de Jim, no fue un verdadero funeral sino una reunión de su familia y unos cuantos amigos, el llanto del hijo que nunca llegaría a conocer insoportable de oír. Le rompió el corazón y rompió también el de Ross. Todo lo que quería hacer ese día después de que volvieron del sepulcro era atesorar a su familia, abrazar a su hija y sentir los brazos de su marido a su alrededor, pero tan pronto como llegaron a casa esa noche Ross fue directamente a su biblioteca y cerró la puerta con una gran bang detrás de él que apagó dos velas. No cenó con ella esa noche y Demelza trató de esperarlo despierta después de haber acomodado a Julia en la cuna, pero apenas si lo oyó cuando se reunió con ella en el dormitorio. A la mañana siguiente salió a la mina antes del amanecer, con sólo un roce de sus labios en sus cabellos y se fue antes de que ella pudiera voltear su cabeza para decir adiós o buenos días.

Casi dos semanas habían pasado desde ese día y las cosas no estaban mejor ahora. Ross aún pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la mina, a veces llegaba a tiempo para cenar, pero comía rápidamente y en silencio y luego pasaba el resto de la noche a puertas cerradas trabajando en sus papeles. Unas cuantas veces en aquellas dos semanas Demelza se había despertado en medio de la noche por el roce de su mano en sus caderas, levantando su camisón y abriéndole las piernas para situarse entre ellas. No estaba segura de si él estaba despierto o si sólo la buscaba mientras dormía. La besaba con la boca cerrada y ella se aferraba de él besándole los hombros y las mejillas, rodeándolo con sus brazos sobre los hombros y las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Le hacía el amor con un ímpetu que ella no había conocido en él antes, rápida y apasionadamente y todo terminaba tan velozmente como había comenzado y ella quedaba lánguida y con frío en su lado de la cama después de que él se volteaba dándole la espalda. Ni una palabra, ni una sonrisa ni una caricia.

Todavía estaba soleado cuando llegaron a casa, así que decidió utilizar el tiempo para lavar mientras Prudie vigilaba a Julia. Fue a su habitación a buscar la ropa, recogiendo camisas y calcetines de Ross de la silla y algunas de las prendas de Julia, luego fue a buscar en el ropero sabiendo el hábito de Ross de guardar ropa "perfectamente limpia" según él. Fue entonces cuando vio la gran caja en el estante superior. Esa mañana después del baile se había desvestido, guardado el vestido en su caja y lo había olvidado por completo, tal vez necesitaba que lo lavara. Dejó la cesta en la que estaba recogiendo la ropa sucia en el suelo, bajó la caja y la puso sobre la cama. Era un vestido tan hermoso, casi dorado. De la caja emanaba el olor de aquella noche, una mezcla de oporto, humo y su propia fragancia, al menos tenía que ser ventilado. Primero tomó la falda y la inspeccionó bajo la luz que entraba por la ventana, un remojo sería suficiente, luego miró el cuerpo del vestido y notó un rasgón en una de las mangas cerca del codo. La costura estaba rota, seguramente por la hosca mano del vecino de Ross, Sir Hugh Bodrugan, aquel hombre no había hecho otra cosa que perseguirla toda aquella noche. Lo había olvidado, u otras cosas habían ocupado su mente desde ese día, el juego de cartas con el primo de George Warleggan, la embriaguez de Ross, el funeral de Jim, Jinny, Mark Daniel, Verity y el comportamiento de Ross, todo eclipsaba lo que pasó aquella noche en el baile, el primer baile al que ella, Demelza, la hija de un minero criada en la pobreza y el hambre, iba vestida con las mejores ropas y con costosas joyas para mezclarse entre las clases altas del brazo de un verdadero caballero, excepto que su marido la había abandonado para que se cuidara por sí misma y lidiara con toda la atención no correspondida mientras él se iba a ahogarse en alcohol y a buscar justicia donde no podía encontrarla.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche ahora la llenaban de tristeza y culpa, y de un sentimiento hacia Ross que no conocía hasta entonces.

Ross llegó tarde esa noche, los preparativos para la reunión del día siguiente con los accionistas con Zacky y Henshawe lo habían retrasado más de lo habitual. No era extremadamente tarde, pero encontró la casa en silencio cuando entró. Vio luz procedente de la cocina y esperaba encontrar allí a Demelza, pero eran sólo Garrick y Prudie con una copa de ron en la mano. Ella calentó su comida y esperó claramente impaciente que él terminara, no le tomó mucho tiempo de todos modos.

Unas horas más tarde, en la oscuridad del dormitorio principal, se dio la vuelta y levantó una mano para tocar el abdomen de su esposa, ella no se movió, su mano descendió por el cuerpo de su esposa hasta sus caderas buscando el borde de su camisón, entonces movió la mitad de su cuerpo encima de ella e intentó besarla pero ella alejó su rostro y una mano fue a agarrar la suya por la muñeca. _'No esta noche'_ la oyó decir en la oscuridad. Demelza podía sentir la sorpresa en su cara incluso cuando no podía verla, no era capaz de recordar alguna vez que le hubiera dicho que no. _'¿No te sientes bien?'_ –preguntó el. _'No esta noche'_ , susurró de nuevo. Ross volvió a su lugar en la cama, sintiéndose aún sorprendido por la negativa de su esposa, en todo su tiempo juntos ella nunca se había negado a sus actividades románticas, incluso después del nacimiento de Julia, cuando tuvieron que contenerse durante unas cuantas semanas habían vuelto el uno al otro ansiosamente, y después de tantos meses juntos Ross conocía sus fechas y su regularidad lo que nunca le había impedido mostrarle placer incluso cuando ella no obtenía ninguno.

 _'¿Qué pasa? No quieres...'_ , insistió una vez más, hablando en voz baja adonde pensaba que descansaba su cabeza _. 'No es nada, Ross, solo estoy cansada'_. Sintió que ella daba vuelta su cuerpo aún más para su lado. No dijo nada más y el se quedó solo en la oscuridad de la habitación y de su mente.

El sueño le fue evasivo el resto de la noche, cuando despertó Demelza ya se había levantado. Sus ropas para el día estaban bien arregladas al pie de la cama, una camisa limpia y pantalones, el chaleco azul favorito de Demelza y un pañuelo blanco para cuello. Las botas estaban lustradas y el sobretodo colgaba del pestillo del armario. Oyó voces al bajar las escaleras, Demelza estaba hablando con Prudie:

 _'...es la cosa más fina que he visto jama''_. Prudie estaba diciendo, _'ni siquiera la vieja señora no tenía nada como esto'_. Ross se quedó escuchando en el rellano de la escalera, no comprendía de qué estaban hablando.

 _'Sí, pero ¿de qué sirve Prudie? Sería más útil si hiciera un par de cortinas para el dormitorio de Julia con él'_

 _'No seas tonta niña, no puedes hacer cortinas de un paño tan fino como este...'_ Ross se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando del vestido, del refinado vestido que él le había comprado para ir al baile de los Warleggan. _'No es como si lo vaya a usar de nuevo, no me entrará dentro de poco...'_ ¿Por qué no? Se preguntó. ¿Podría ser...? Un calor inundó su pecho ante la imagen de Demelza con un gran vientre de nuevo, otro bebé, podrían darse el lujo de tener otro hijo, un niño tal vez. _'...pronto voy a estar jorobada y torcida si Julia se pone más pesada y no voy a ser capaz de permanecer derecha en este corsét.'_ Ross terminó de bajar por la escalera, la idea de otro bebé arrancada de su mente.

 _'Señor Ross, le voy a traer el desayuno'_ dijo Prudie y se metió en la cocina. Demelza estaba cuidadosamente doblando la falda dorada, su caja de costura sobre la mesa. _'Buenos días.'_

 _'Buenos días Ross'_ dijo ella animadamente, _'¿tienes todo lo que necesitas para la reunión?'_ ¿Debería traer a colación lo que pasó entre ellos en la noche? _'Sí, preparé los papeles ayer por la noche'_. Ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó a la mesa, empezando a coser una de las mangas del vestido que le había regalado. Prudie regresó con su desayuno y el se sentó frente a su esposa mientras ella trabajaba remendando el rasgón que ahora podía ver en la manga.

 _'¿Ya desayunaste?' - 'Sí, hay muchas cosas por hacer hoy'_. Ross continuó tomando su desayuno en silencio, pero de repente consciente de que Demelza estaba callada también, no recordaba con certeza cuándo fue la última vez que desayunaron juntos, ¿la mañana del baile? No, él había ido a la cárcel de Bodmin la noche anterior y volvió a casa casi al mediodía. Habían pasado más de dos semanas, y qué horribles dos semanas había sido, los únicos momentos de alivio cuando su mente encontraba algo de paz era cuando hacía el amor con Demelza. Porque eso es lo que hacía, ¿verdad? ¿Podría estar actuando así debido a eso? ¿Había sido brusco con ella? Ciertamente últimamente no había sido tan gentil como solía serlo, pero seguramente ella le habría dicho algo si la hubiera lastimado de alguna manera... Estaba concentrada en su costura, él la miró atentamente buscando algún signo de angustia pero no pudo encontrar ninguno, excepto por su silencio y el hecho de que no quiso hacer el amor con él anoche.

 _'¿Qué pasó con tu vestido?'_ Dijo para quebrar el silencio. Demelza lo miró de repente como si hubiera olvidado que el estaba allí y se sobresaltó al oír su voz. _'La manga está rasgada.' -'¿Y cómo sucedió eso?'_ Ella se encogió de hombros y luego añadió _'Debe haber sido en el baile.'_ Después de un momento miró a través de la ventana , _'Llegarás tarde a tu reunión. Darkie ya está ensillada.'_ Dijo con una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

 _'Si alguien te oyera diría que tienes prisa en sacarme de la casa.'_ Bromeó, pero ella no sonrió otra vez. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando con ella. Fue por sus cosas a la biblioteca, el látigo estaba detrás de la puerta principal, desde allí le dijo que no llegaría tarde esa noche y se fue. _'Que tengas un buen día, Ross'._ La oyó decir a su espalda y se detuvo en seco unos pasos adelante. " _No la he besado"_. Por un segundo pensó en regresar por su beso de despedida pero se distrajo contando los días que no había besado a su esposa durante el día. Dos semanas. El baile. Se maldijo a sí mismo.

* * *

Las cosas escalaron rápidamente cuando regresó a casa.

La reunión había sido extenuante. Los accionistas de Wheal Leisure estaban preocupados por los recientes disturbios y algunos de ellos incluso se disponían a vender sus acciones si el destino de la mina estaba en manos de esa "gentuza". Les tomó toda la tarde a él y a Henshawe convencerlos de que no vendieran a los Warleggans. Carnmore por su parte estaba funcionando a toda máquina gracias a la carga de mineral que habían comprado en la última subasta así que Ross se las arregló para conseguir unas cuantas libras para un regalo para Demelza, pero eso no sucedería hasta el día siguiente.

Durante el tiempo libre entre las reuniones reflexionó sobre las últimas dos semanas, no debe haber sido muy agradable estar cerca de él desde la muerte de Jim. Cargaba esa vida sobre sus hombros, incluso cuando todos le decían que no era su culpa en el fondo sabía que si lo era. El era quien no le había ofrecido el trabajo a tiempo, fue él quien trató de enseñar a sus verdugos sobre su propio negocio, y el él que llegó tarde a rescatarlo. Debe haber sido horrible estar cerca de él, pero incluso cuando Ross sabía esto no esperaba la bienvenida que recibió en su casa.

Pudo oír los gritos de Julia desde casi una milla de distancia. Al principio era un sonido lejano que no podía identificar pero que se hacía cada vez más claro a medida que se acercaba a la casa, así que se apresuró para llegar a Nampara. Los gritos venían del patio, Ross desmontó rápidamente y dejó a Darkie sin amarrar para seguir el ruido. Prudie paseaba a Julia por el jardín en un fallido intento de calmarla. El rostro de su hija estaba rojo y húmedo por tanto llanto, al acercarse levantó los brazos para tomar a la niña, pero Julia gritó de nuevo y Prudie siguió balanceándola de un lado a otro. _'¿Dónde está Demelza?'_ , la única respuesta de su criada fue un gesto con la cabeza indicando que debía entrar.

Oyó la risa de un hombre que venía de dentro de la casa. _'Querido Ross, me alegra tanto que estés en casa.'_ Demelza le dijo tan pronto como puso un pie en el salón, su esposa se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada frente a Hugh Bodrugan, una taza de té en las manos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer encontraba a su esposa muy entretenida. _'Ahora puedes atender a tu vecino, si me disculpa, señor Hugh'_. Demelza pasó corriendo a su lado rumbo a la puerta por la que el acababa de entrar, ella no lo miró: _'Recuerde venir a visitarme a Werry House como prometió Sra. Poldark! Estoy seguro de que disfrutará de un ambiente diferente',_ gritó el anciano antes de que ella saliera de la casa. ¡Ese viejo tonto! ¡Como se atreve!

Pareció como si tan pronto Julia vio a su madre dejó de llorar, porque de repente todo quedó en silencio. Afortunadamente para Ross el no era tan divertido como su esposa para Sir Hugh porque no se quedó mucho tiempo después de que Demelza se fue. Ross lo escoltó hasta su caballo con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro y, por supuesto su vecino extendió la invitación al propio Ross, a lo que el contestó que era muy poco probable que pudiera ir, con las minas y las reuniones, reuniones a las que también Sir Hugh debía asistir. _'Es una lástima que usted no pueda, Capitán Poldark'_ , dijo Sir Hugh claramente no muy decepcionado, _'pero envíe a su esposa a mi casa, estoy seguro de que podría beneficiarse con el cambio de entorno y recibiría las atenciones que merece'_ , añadió antes de marcharse.

" _Ese viejo imbécil"_ , haciendo esas observaciones en mi propia casa, pensó Ross; si no fuera tan viejo habría conocido el golpe de sus puños... Estaba molesto con las implicaciones del viejo, que Nampara no era lo suficientemente bueno para Demelza y sobre todo que el no le prestaba suficiente atención. ¿Qué sabía él? ¿Qué le había contado Demelza? Se dio cuenta entonces de que no era sólo con Sir Hugh con quien estaba molesto.

Después de atender a Darkie volvió a entrar. Encontró a Demelza alimentando a Julia en la cocina, la niña parecía lo suficientemente contenta, como si su rabieta de hace tan sólo veinte minutos no hubiera ocurrido nunca. Ross fue a sentarse junto al fuego, y ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato, sólo Julia balbuceaba mientras comía.

La tarde se estaba convirtiendo en noche, las luces se oscurecían sobre ellos. _'¿Por qué la dejaste desatendida?'_ le dijo finalmente con su grave voz. Demelza no respondió, así que se volvió para verla por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación. Sus labios estaban apretados en una línea, sus mejillas estaban tensas y sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus pestañas. _'¿Demelza?'_ Ella tragó saliva y no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Ross se apresuró a ir a su lado, su angustia siempre lo alarmaba, ella rara vez lloraba. Quería consolarla y fue a poner sus manos sobre sus hombros, pero ella lo empujó ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza para que no la tocara. _'¿Qué pasa?'_ , preguntó cuando ella dejó de llorar: _'Querida, ¿qué pasa?'_. Ella lo miró extrañamente por un momento, tan poco acostumbrada a las cumplidos últimamente.

' _No es nada Ross.'_

' _Bueno, obviamente no es nada Demelza. ¿Por qué dejaste sola a Julia?'_

' _¡No quería dejarla sola!'_ , dijo agustiada, _'pero estaba atendiendo a Sir Hugh y el me dijo que las buenas familias tienen niñeras para cuidar a los niños y que no debía molestarme con esas cosas, las damas no lo hacen.'_

' _¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que la gente piensa de ti? En especial alguien como Sir Hugh...'_

' _No me importa lo que la gente piense de mí Ross, me importa lo que la gente piensa de ti.'_ Su voz ya no sonaba tan angustiada, si algo le pareció oír un tono de reproche. _'Eso era todo lo que intentaba hacer, pero... quería ir con Julia, pero no quería que tu vecino pensara que tu esposa no sabe cómo comportarse...'_

' _Demelza, me importa un bledo lo que piensen de nosotros, y a ti tampoco debería importarte.'_

 _'Entonces, ¿por qué arreglarme y vestirme todo ostentosa si no te importa?'_. Definitivamente reproche.

 _'¿De qué estás hablando?'_

 _'Oh, de nada Ross, olvídalo'_. Demelza se terminó de secar las lágrimas de su rostro con el dorso de las manos y se puso de pie para limpiar la mesa.

 _'¿Quieres decir el vestido? ¿No te gustó?'_

 _'¿Te gustó a ti?'_ le respondió bruscamente y él pareció sorprendido por su pregunta. Demelza levantó a la niña en sus brazos, algo de lo que había dicho antes volvió a la mente de Ross y el hizo un gesto para agarrar a su hija también: _'Te ayudaré'_ , pero Demelza apretó a Julia contra su pecho y sus buenas intenciones sonaron más como una recriminación. _'Puedo arreglármelas.'_

Ross esperaba que Demelza regresara a la sala para terminar la conversación y cenar con él, pero ella no volvió a bajar. Prudie, dándose cuenta de que su señora no volvería, preparó y sirvió la comida en silencio, pero Ross no pudo terminar su cena, así que subió a ver lo que estaba haciendo su esposa.

La encontró en la cama con Julia, ya en camisón. La bebé estaba durmiendo junto a ella en su lado de la cama y Demelza la observaba con un brazo entre la cabeza y la almohada, mientras la acariciaba con la otra mano. Ross caminó lentamente hacia ellas y por un segundo dudó hacia qué lado de la cama ir. Fue a su lugar habitual y se sentó junto a su hija. _'Si me gustó el vestido, por eso lo compré para ti'._ Demelza cerró los ojos, luchando con sus sentimientos. Era malo para ella sentirse así, cargarlo con este asunto frívolo cuando todo a su alrededor era puro sufrimiento y mientras el se sentía equivocadamente culpable. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

 _'¿Y te gustó cómo yo lucía en el?'_

Él la miró brevemente y dijo _"Por supuesto"_ sin vacilar. Demelza suspiró y sonrió tímidamente moviendo su cabeza. _'Ross... no necesitas mentirme, sé que apenas me miraste esa noche... Apuesto a que no recuerdas ni la mitad de las cosas que me dijiste'_. Ross intentó recordar alguna conversación con Demelza esa noche, pero la verdad era que no recordaba mucho de ella excepto el momento en que le entregó su broche para que lo apostara a Mathew Sanson. _'Pero está bien Ross,'_ dijo ella, _'sé el estado en que estabas la noche del baile... y en estas dos últimas semanas. Es una lástima de todos modos, una pena que se desperdicie.'_

 _'¿Qué quieres decir? Puedes usarlo la próxima vez que vayamos a la asamblea'_ , y él no sonó convencido incluso a sus propios oídos, las reuniones de sociedad nunca fueron de su predilección.

 _'Creo que eso no sucederá. Tú no me llevarás.'_

Ambos hablaban en susurros para no despertar a Julia, pero el _"¿Por qué no?"_ que salió de sus labios la hizo agitarse en su sueño.

 _'Tu me lo dijiste. Y además, tal vez no quiera ir, si me dejas sola para defenderme de tus lujuriosos vecinos, persiguiéndome toda la noche…'_

 _'¡¿Qué?!'_

 _'Me rasgaron el vestido, tanto agarrarme del brazo de uno a otro. Gracias a Dios que Dwight estaba allí para ofrecer alguna protección mientras tu jugabas a las cartas, apostando la fortuna de tu familia...'_

 _'Demelza, ¿por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decirme esto?'_

 _¿Y cuando te lo iba a decir? Casi no estuviste en casa desde entonces, y apenas me diriges la palabra... Ni siquiera me miras cuando estamos en la cama.'_

 _'Amor...'_ Ross trató de hablar.

 _'Y además, no importa. No me importa el vestido o el baile, me importas tu y quiero ocuparme de ti pero no puedo hacerlo si te encierras de esta forma...'_ perdió la voz al final, las lágrimas regresando otra vez. Ross se levantó rápidamente y rodeó la cama para sentarse a su lado, tomando su mano en la suya.

 _'Discúlpame, lo siento, lo siento mi amor. No me di cuenta... He estado tan preocupado, ahogándome en la miseria que no me di cuenta...'_

 _'Pero no necesitas sufrir solo Ross. ¿Crees que yo no sufro por lo que pasó? No tienes que llevar el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, sabes que puedes compartirlo conmigo.'_

 _'Demelza...'_ se quitó las botas rápidamente y se acostó junto a ella acariciándole la nariz con la suya, rodeándola con el brazo alrededor de la cintura, las manos entrelazadas. _'Eres muy amable querida, y te quiero tanto'_ dijo acariciándole el cuello con los labios.

 _'Ross...'_

 _'Me disculpo por mi comportamiento esa noche, te prometo que la próxima vez tendré ojos solo para ti. Así me evitaré tener una fila de hombres libidinosos en mi casa también...'_

 _'Ross!'_ Ross se rio y la besó otra vez donde el cuello se unía a su hombro, Demelza se dio la vuelta atrapada como estaba debajo de las sábanas y le ofreció los labios para que él los besara tambien. Entonces Ross se levantó de repente de la cama y terminó de desvestirse, volviendo de nuevo a su lado de la cama puso una almohada entre Julia y el borde del colchón, besando suavemente a su hija en la frente, _"Buenas noches pequeña",_ y volvió a acomodarse detrás de Demelza una vez más, esta vez bajo las sábanas, trayéndola hacia él, con la espalda contra su pecho, abrazándola, besándola una vez más.

 _'Esto es todo lo que quería'_ dijo ella, y la almohada, Julia, Demelza y Ross durmieron cálidamente juntos esa noche.

* * *

El 24 de junio de 1789 amaneció como otro caluroso día de verano, Ross tenía que bajar la mina para inspeccionar un nuevo túnel y luego debía asistir a una reunión de la Compañía de Cobre Carnmore, así que se fue temprano, besando tiernamente a su esposa y con la promesa de estar en casa a tiempo para cenar con ella. Demelza notó una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro mientras él se despedía, pero se sentía demasiado contenta como para hacer algún comentario al respecto. A pesar de lo que había sucedido, se sentía muy satisfecha de cómo había terminado el día, a veces no le resultaba fácil decirle cómo se sentía con respecto a su lugar en la sociedad, él no se preocupaba por esas cosas, pero decirle lo que ella esperaba de él era aún más difícil, hasta hace poco tiempo ni siquiera sabía si era su lugar esperar algo, después de todo lo que él le había dado. Pero no estaba en ella quedarse callada cuando algo la estaba molestando, y sabía que era difícil para Ross también, porque él no era el tipo de hombre que habla mucho o algo acerca de sus sentimientos, pero por lo menos después de la noche anterior ambos podían entenderse un poco mejor, y dormir en sus brazos tuvo el reparador efecto que siempre tenía en ella.

Siguió con su día como cualquier otro, pero por la tarde decidió que haría un esfuerzo extra para la cena y prepararía pasteles y marinaría el cerdo con papas al horno. Cuando estaba terminando la crema un mensajero llegó de parte de la modista trayendo una gran caja. Al principio pensó que era un error, pero el pequeño sobre pegado a la tapa decía _"Para Demelza Poldark de Nampara"_ , así que no cabía duda que era para ella. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?. La pequeña nota en el interior del sobre estaba escrita por Ross y decía: _"En caso de que necesites nuevas cortinas, con amor. Ross."_ Oh no. Debió haber oído... una sensación de culpa la invadió de nuevo, pero la curiosidad pudo más y al levantar la tapa de la caja se reveló una tela de satén rojo brillante con patrones, había tanta tela que apenas cabía en la caja y por un momento pensó que era sólo tela, pero luego encontró el corset, la faja y una falda escarlata. Nunca había visto vestido más refinado, ni más pequeño. No estaba segura de siquiera poder entrar en el. Se estaba midiendo el vestido contra su cuerpo cuando Ross llegó.

 _'¿Para qué es esto?'_ , preguntó antes de que pudiera decir algo.

 _'Para ti.'_ respondió él y se le acercó en busca de su beso de bienvenida.

 _'¿Si, pero por qué? Esto debe costar una fortuna, y yo ya tengo un vestido nuevo...'_

 _'Me apetece intentar otra vez y comportarme más apropiadamente, aunque me temo que no vamos a visitar a ninguna amistad, así que tendrás que conformarte sólo con mi compañía...'_

 _'¿De qué hablas?'_ dijo Demelza, reprimiendo una carcajada. _'¿Cuándo quieres que me lo ponga?'_

 _'Esta noche.'_

 _'¿Qué, ahora?'_ El asintió con la cabeza _'¿Has perdido la cabeza?... a decir verdad no estoy muy segura de que quepa en esto'_

 _'Lo harás. Lo he hecho ajustar para ti, la modista tiene tus medidas.'_

 _'Estás definitivamente loco'_ , dijo y tomó la caja para subir y cambiarse.

El corte del vestido era completamente diferente al que había usado hace dos semanas. Era abierto en la parte delantera mostrando la falda escarlata debajo, el corsét hacía su cintura aún más pequeña de lo que era, levantando sus pechos y la parte superior del vestido en lugar de cubrirlos los destacaba aún más con un volado que iba todo alrededor del escote, dejando nada a la imaginación. Sólo se miró al espejo una vez, estaba apenas decente. Nunca se atrevería a usar algo así en público, pero aquí sólo era Ross y él se había tomado la molestia de comprarle un vestido nuevo, incluso cuando no necesitaba uno. Se levantó el cabello antes de bajar a él. El salón estaba más iluminado que de costumbre, había dos candelabros en la mesa y la mejor vajilla que tenían estaba dispuesta sobre ella. Ross estaba fumando su pipa cerca de la chimenea, la mirada que le dio cuando la oyó entrar en la habitación la hizo temblar a pesar del calor.

 _'Es meramente decente, creo que va con un pañuelo pero no tengo ninguno'_ dijo, levantando una mano para cubrir su escote. Ross dejó la pipa sobre la chimenea y fue a tomar su mano con la suya.

 _'Te ves hermosa Demelza'_ dijo sinceramente y rozó su mano con los labios. _'Ven. Cena conmigo'_. Hizo un gesto a la mesa y le ofreció una silla para que se sentara.

 _'Oh, la cena ya casi lista. Iré a verla, no tardará mucho.'_

 _'Siéntate, querida, yo me ocuparé de ello.'_

Ella se sentó torpemente debido a la cantidad de tela que llevaba, luego Ross fue a la cocina y volvió con Prudie detrás trayendo los pasteles que había hecho en la tarde.

Comieron alegremente hablando de la casa, de la mina y de Carnmore. Ross le dijo que Jinny estaba cuidando a Julia esa noche, hablaron de Jim y cómo lo había conocido cuando era un bebé no mayor que Julia, cuando su padre comenzó a trabajar para Joshua como tributario en Wheal Grace. De vez en cuando, Ross tomaba su mano sobre la mesa y la apretaba y la besaba, nunca hubiera podido imaginar una noche más perfecta, incluso cuando la mayoría de sus noches eran como ésta.

Ross quería compensar las cosas, complacerla no sólo por las últimas semanas o el baile, sino por algo que había hecho hace un año. Exactamente hace un año ella había hecho una buena cena como la de hoy, había flores por toda la habitación, más que de costumbre, Julia era recién nacida y él estaba atontado con ella. Fue la primera noche que hicieron el amor después del nacimiento, y él simplemente no se dio cuenta. Cayó en la cuenta unos días después, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para decir algo. Así que esta vez no lo había olvidado, y tampoco ella, como pudo observar por la cena que había preparado.

 _'Ven'_ dijo después de que terminaron de comer, levantándose y ofreciendo su mano. Ella obedeció y Ross la movió hasta que estuvo parada en medio del salón. _'Baila conmigo.'_

 _'Ross, no seas tonto. No hay música... Tocaré algo en la espineta.'_

 _'Si tocas no puedes bailar, y yo quiero bailar. Me prometiste la primer pieza del baile recuerdas? Sé que llego tarde, pero quiero quiero bailar contigo ahora.'_

Ella le sonrió tímidamente y vaciló sobre qué hacer, seguramente no saltarían y corretearían alrededor del salón. Ross le quitó la duda rodeando su cintura y presionando su mano en su espalda acercándola a él, con la otra tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Ella puso la mano libre en su hombro, después de un rato en su cuello.

Se movieron lentamente uno contra el otro, Demelza ocasionalmente cantando una melodía y siendo interrumpida por los labios de Ross en sus mejillas, frente y nariz.

 _'Ross...'_ susurró _'gracias, fue una noche encantadora'_

 _'Encantadora como tú... Feliz aniversario, querida.'_

La sonrisa que le dio podría haber iluminado a todo Cornwall.

 _'¡Lo recordaste!'_ dijo bastante sorprendida.

 _'Por supuesto lo hice. ¿Te gusta tu regalo?'_

 _'Sí, pero…'_

 _'¿Pero?'_

 _'No creo que pueda usarlo en público, es demasiado revelador.'_

 _'Oh, que pena...'_ , dijo fingiendo indignación _'Supongo que yo seré el único que lo vea entonces.'_

Él puso su dedo debajo del mentón y la besó fervientemente en la boca. Sus manos se deslizaron de sus hombros a través de sus brazos y de sus costillas a sus pechos mientras ella le frotaba el cuero cabelludo con los dedos.

 _'Creo que es hora de ir a la cama'_ , dijo.

 _'Creo que si Ross'_ contestó ella contra sus labios.

Al día siguiente Demelza guardó el vestido rojo en uno de los cofres de la biblioteca. Sólo lo usó una vez más.


End file.
